


Sucker Punch

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p> <em>Imagine your OTP just punching each other in the face...</em></p><p> <em>...And then tasting the blood from each other's split lips by sharing a really hot kiss afterwards.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Edited. Someone pointed out that d'Artagnan was slightly taller than Athos. Fixed along with any other slight grammatical issues I didn't notice before.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

Athos watched d’Artagnan’s sloppy work with his sword and snarled a little.  
  
“What’s gotten into you? You couldn’t even cut a horse standing still.”  
  
There was soft whinnying from the stables behind him and Athos raised an eyebrow before returning his attention to d’Artagnan.  
  
“I’m just... Distracted.”  
  
“Forget whatever it is that’s on your mind even for a few hours.”  
  
Athos moved, standing behind the younger, hand resting on his wrist as he directed him.  
  
“Now if your opponent runs at you...”  
  
Athos moved d’Artagnan’s wrist in the correct defensive movement. He stood back, motioning d’Artagnan to do as he had shown him. A frown crossed the elder’s face as the younger messed up once more.  
  
“ _What_ could possibly be so _distracting_ to you?”  
  
d’Artagnan rolled his eyes, ignoring the question, trying once more with the move – and failing once more.  
  
Athos snarled and stepped forward, hand closing around the blade.  
  
“Answer me, d’Artagnan.”  
  
A snarl crossed d’Artagnan’s own face.  
  
“Your wife. That is what is on my mind. Milady de Winter... And how she would moan my- SON OF A BITCH.”  
  
The force of Athos’ fist colliding with d’Artagnan’s jaw had the Gascon falling to the floor, nursing the jaw which Athos assumed broken. The younger looked up with fury in his eyes, and Athos had to admit that coupled with the split lip, d’Artagnan looked rather intoxicating.  
  
Smack.  
  
Maybe Athos should have been paying more attention as he stumbled backwards, d’Artagnan punching back.  
  
A snarl escaped Athos’ lips as he stared at the slightly taller male. d’Artagnan slowly took a few steps back, anger in his eyes being replaced by fear. Athos slowly walked towards him, not stopping until d’Artagnan had his back pressed up against a beam.  
  
Without a second thought, he leant up slightly, pressing their lips together hard. d’Artagnan let out a soft squeak before his hands moved to rest on Athos’ shoulders, his lips moving hesitantly against Athos’. There was a pain there, from the dull throbbing in Athos’ bone and he let his lips open, ever so gently licking at the blood dripping from d’Artagnan’s lips. The smaller moaned, letting his mouth fall open, tongue moving against Athos’ as it poked around, exploring. They battled for dominance for a short while before d’Artagnan gave up, moaning against Athos.  
  
The elder pulled back, breathing heavily as he stared into d'Artagnan' eyes before stepping back, licking any remaining blood of his own lips. He was thankful everyone was on a mission.  
  
“Let’s see you try that move again. Come on, let’s go.”


End file.
